The Pride Of A Lion
by ThunderRaven
Summary: A human has been transported to the universe of Lion King, whats in store?
1. My Life

The Pride Of A Lion

Hello This is My First Story… I find it very interesting. (If You Don't Like This Don't Read It!) Please Review and give me some ideas for later chapters.

Chapter 1 My Life

I was just sitting watching the same movie again and again and again. It was The Lion King. My cousin is so obsessed with it he watches it all the time. My mom says I have to watch it with him. What kind of 18 year old wants to watch The Lion King with his cousin all the time for the rest of his life? It aggravates me so much! I think I've watched over 1 Million times!

"Hey Cousin can we watch something else please?" I said nicely.

"No, this is my favorite movie!" My cousin yelled at me.

"Doesn't this get old?" I replied aggravated of watching a movie about Lions so many times.

"No it like the best movie ever made in the Worlds History!" My cousin said proudly.

"Yea sure" I said sarcastically .

"Haseem!" My dad Yelled.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Just checking your with your cousin!" He laughed.

"Haseem I want to watch it again!" My cousin shouted, disappointed the movie had ended.

"How about we watch something else?" I replied.

"NO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Alright I'll put it on but you'll watch it by yourself I'm going to take a nap." I said.

"Yay"! He shouted in joy.

I put on the movie for him and went up stairs. I laid on My bed and thought how it was like to be a lion. He started to think well at least it will be better than his life. But he didn't want to leave he liked to be a Human.

"It must be cool to be in a pride." I said to myself.

"I mean no annoying cousin, school, and especially homework I can have my own life and do what every I want." I said to myself again.

"It will be cool but I cant leave my family." I said to myself for the Billionth time.

I went to my moms room and looked at the large window.

"Hmmmm." I said.

Then I started to thing about that Lion King movie. Why was his cousin so abscessed with it.

"CRRSHH!" A sound Screeched.

"What was that sound?" I Yelled

I suddenly looked down at my body and gasped. My hand were turning into paws, a tail was growing on me, and my legs were growing shorter.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed.

"What's happening to me?" I screamed more as my body was turning into fur.

"Help!" I yelled in terror.

Then I fell unconscious.

Sorry its so short my others will be how did you like my story and first chapter? You eager to find out what happens? ( I Will Update like very often) Percentage Of Update days: Every Day Update: 50%. Every 2 Days Update: 60%. Every 3 Days Update: 70%. Every 4 days update:80%. Every 5 days update:85%. Every 6 Days Update:95%. Every 7 Days (A Week) Update: 100% (I am positively 100% sure 7 Days (A Week) Will be the longest you'll ever wait.) Please Review on ideas of what you think should happen next. And just Review on how you think the story is. Tune in to find out more! Till next time. – Royal Pride


	2. Awkwardness

The Pride Of A Lion

Hello isn't this Great? 2 chapters in one day!(This may happen if I feel in the mood for writing.) Well On to the Story! I do not own The Lion King Disney does. I only own some OC's(Own Creation)

Chapter 2 Awkwardness 

I awoke to find my self sleeping in the middle of the savanna. Well except for a large rock in front of me. I then looked at my body and gasped again. Yup it was true he turned into a lion. But how? It was impossible wasn't it? I quickly got the thought out of my mind. Then I stood up. But then flopped right back down.

"Ouch!" I said as I flopped right back on the grassy savanna.

I touched my leg and I quickly regretted it.

"Ahhhhh it burns!" I yelled.

I then knew the only thing I could do was fall asleep again. I closed my eyes and went in a long nice sleep.

9 hours later…

I woke up and I checked if my leg was still injured. I touched it… nothing. Then I stood up and felt no pain. It had healed now he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. It felt awkward to stand on for legs or should I say paws. I started to walk. Actually it was quite easy since I had always been on 4 legs when my cousin would get on me for a piggyback ride. I started to run. It felt great the wind in my mane. Oh… wait I forgot to tell you I had a mane when I woke up. I guess since I turned into a Lion. I was still kind of curious how I looked like. I couldn't use a mirror I mean were would I get one in the middle of a savanna? Then I saw a pond. I walked over to it… I was shocked at how I looked.

"Wow!" I said to myself as I examined my self from the pond.

I had Golden-Brown fur just like that Simba from that Lion king Movie my cousin demands me to watch. Except it was a little tad darker. I had a Golden-Brown-Orange Mane. I also had Blue eyes that stood out from the rest of my body. The color and brightness of the blue was the same I had in my Human self. I had a big body. I was surprised at how handsome I was. I started to run again. Then I felt a pain in my stomach and tripped.

"Ahhhh!" I said tripping.

"What know?" I said angry.

I heard my stomach grumble. Then I remember I hadn't ate in almost a Day! I had to find food for my stomach because it hurt more and more. Then I remembered that I had to eat meat. I loved meat in my human self but not raw meat. I tried raw meat once in my Human life and felt sick for a week. But I had to eat it. I rather be sick than die. Then I remembered I had to hunt for my food. I didn't know how to hunt but I guess I will try right know because my stomach wouldn't stop bothering me. I saw a heard of zebra and targeted a old slow one. I quickly leaped knowing that most chances it would escape. I was surprised though that I had got it from the back with my claws. It shrieked in pain as I landed on it. I knew I had to do something or I would lose my lunch. I quickly bit the old zebras neck and its life went away. Know he could eat. He looked at the zebra. He forgotten not only would he eat raw meat but also blood. Blood… it made him shiver when he said that. He had no choice its either live or die. So he chose the live option. He gulped down his saliva and got ready to take a bite hoping it wouldn't taste that bad. He ripped of a piece of meat, chewed it, then swallowed it.

"Oh my gosh this is so good!" he said with his mouth full.

He never thought it would taste like steak or something and the blood tasted like ketchup.

"Mmmmmmm." He sail liking his lips.

He dragged the zebra toward a 5 large rocks and sat there enjoying his meal

30 Minutes later…

"That was a good meal." He said to himself.

He then started walking trying to find another lion so he can make friends with them. He then remembered he missed his Family, his girlfriend Closy, he even missed his annoying cousin. Then he thought of something he can have all those things back if he finds a Lion Family, a Mate, and a close friend. Yes he could do that. Good things started to enter his mind. Yes he could do that! He started walking on this weird trail. Indeed it was very weird it had many trees and flowers. It looked like a jungle but it wasn't big enough, then he stopped in his tracks. At the end of the trail there was 3 big caves way in the distance.

"Who goes here?" A voice said rather inpatient .

A turned around and saw a lioness glaring at me teeth bared . She looked pretty if I say. Having that dark orange-pale brown fur. Especially those blue eyes that stood out from the rest of her body. She looked exactly like him except for the fur color.

"I said who goes there!" She said even loader and more inpatient.

"I mean no harm I just need a place to stay I woke up in the middle of the savanna." I said calmly.

The lioness raised an eyebrow.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Uhh… Haseem." I replied a little slowly.

"Alright Haseem I'll see what I can do… follow me" she said pointing toward the large three caves I saw earlier.

"Alright." I said happily now knowing that I might have a Family and Mate and a close Friend.

"Wait what's your name?" I asked curious.

"Ailla" she responded.

Ailla what a beautiful name Haseem thought. Wait was he falling for a lioness he just met? Eh… well he didn't mind since he might get the chance of being her Mate he thought excitedly. They walked for 5 minutes until they reached the three caves.

"Here we are." Ailla said looking at the three caves.

"Wait here" she saild walking into the largest cave.

"Ok." I said back to her.

Then a big male lion got out of the cave and looked at me and then turned his head to Ailla."

"So this is the one called Haseem seeking for a place to stay?" He said to Ailla."

Ailla nodded.

"So what do you say daddy?" Ailla asked her father also the king of this pride.

"Well I suppose." He said smiling at his daughter and then looked at Haseem and hi smile disappeared.

"But remember if you do anything wrong you will be exiled."

"Yes King uh…" Haseem said unable to finish his sentence.

"King Kod" Ailla's dad finished the sentence for him.

Kod turned back to the cave and remembered the happy face his daughter had when he said he could stay. Could Ailla be falling for Haseem? It seemed like Haseem was falling for her to since he had a wide smile on his face. He thought about them being mates. It sounded good for some apparent reason.

"So you want to look at the stars or something" Haseem said with a big smile on his face.

Was this a date Ailla thought. Eh… it sounded like it but she couldn't say no and blurted out.

"Of course." She said happily.

"Follow me I know a good spot were you can see the stars." Ailla said walking in front of Haseem.

Then Ailla started to run as fast as she can.

"Hey wait up!" Haseem said exhausted.

"C'mon slow poke" Ailla teased.

They both finally found their destination and layed down.

Haseem was happy to be growing a friendship or should I say relationship with Ailla. They blurted out at what some stars looked like and laughed enjoing their time together with each other. They soon feel asleep together Haseem's arms around Ailla. They slept a good nights sleep.

11 hours later…

Haseem woke up first rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He remembered the night before when he asked her to go star gazing with him. He looked at Ailla. She looked so cute, so innocent when she was asleep. It was like heaven looking at her sleep. Soon Ailla started to wake up to. She rubbed her eyes and looked at haseem which was staring at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Uh… Um… Eh…" He replied.

"Staring at me?" She finished the sentence for him.

"Well… yea…" He said embarrassed at her waking up when he was staring at her.

"Weirdo." She giggled.

They both stood up and went to see her friends.

First her friends were very rude but after knowing him more and glares from Ailla they seemed to be much nicer. Haseem and Ailla went star gazing again but didn't notice that her friends were following them. After that One of them started to talk about what happened last night with the rest of the friends.

"Haseem and Ailla went stargazing last night." Aca said.

All of them started giggling including the Males

"Yea but if they are going to be Mates he'll be the king he's not even royal blood!" Makal said

"Yea we can't let them fall in love!" Tadek said.

"It's their choice! how would you like it if other people were making the choice of who you'll Mates with?"Tasa said trying to convince them not to try anything.

"She's got a point." Tastam said.

"What's going on guys?" Both Haseem and Ailla said walking towards them.

"Oh… nothing." Makal said trying not to make them suspisious.

2 Weeks later…

Kod Ailla's father and also the king of that pride called everyone to the 3 caves.

"Haseem will be Mates in 1 month". Kodi said proudly looking at his doughter and her future mate.

Lots of Lions and Lionesses were accepting it and others were not.

"This means they will be Prince Haseem and Princess Ailla" Kodi said taking a pause.

"And when it is my turn to go to the spirits they will be the new King and Queen." Kodi said looking down at his pride which will now be having some more members knowing that Haseem and Ailla will want to have cubs.

Ailla couldn't believe it she finally would have a Mate! It was something all her friends had and she didn't, but now those days were over!

"So…" Haseem said but was interrupted by Ailla's actions.

She looked at Haseem and gave him a nibble at the ear and a short quick kiss. Haseem look at Ailla with love in his eyes he wanted nothing but her.

"So… I wanted to know do you want to have cubs?" Haseem asked curiously.

"You want cubs to? I do to I was about to ask you the same thing!"

They both smiled at each other with love knowing one day they would be a Mother and a Father. They both looked in each others blue eyes and both of them said.

"I love you." Both of them said at the same exact both smiled. Both of them then fell asleep hopes up for the future.

How did you like chapter 2? Like it Hate it? A lot going on in this chapter and the next. Remember to Review to give me some ideas on the next chapter. And just review of how you think the story is. Remember this was rare for me to put 2 chapters in one day but it happens when I want to write more. Stay tuned to find out more. Till next time – Royal Pride – Roar!


	3. Flashback's and Remembering's

The Pride Of A Lion

Here is chapter 3 of my story. Sorry if you think it took to long to Update, I think you wont have to wait this long again. But remember I'm not promising. Remember to leave some juicy Reviews! I need them so I can have some more inspiration on writing this story. Well on to the story! I do not own The Lion King. Only some OC's (Own Creation.)

Chapter 3 Flashbacks And Remembering's Part 1

I woke up again the first one to wake up. I looked over at Ailla. I smiled still cute and innocent when asleep. Then he remembered all the things they and their friends did a while back.

Flashback 2 Weeks Ago…

"Who's That with Ailla?" Tastam said curious.

"I don't know." Replied Makal

"I'll like you to meet my friends." Ailla said pointing at Tastam(Male), Makal(Male), Tadek(Male), Tasa(Female), and Aca(Female).

"Who is this Ailla?" Tasa asked a little anger and curiosity in her voice at the same time.

"This is Haseem." Ailla explained with a small smile on her face.

"Haseem? Hahahahahahahaha! That's a girl's name!" Makal said laughing so hard he almost cried.

"That is not a girl's name." Haseem said calmly.

"Yea I know but you're a girl! Hahahahahahaha!" Makal said laughing harder and now rolling on his back."

"Just ignore him he's almost always like that." Ailla said.

"So Ailla what is he doing here?" Tasa said.

"Well he'll be staying with us… forever… He's in our pride now." Ailla replied.

"So tell us about yourself." Aca said wanting to know how he got all the way to this pride since it was very far away from another pride.

Haseem gulped.

"Alright." He said slowly.

After telling them the story (By the way he did not tell them he was a Human and that he was turned into a Lion. He started the story of where he had woken up.)

"You must have been worried sick right?" Aca asked.

"Indeed I was it was very freighting." He said still remembering his Human life.

"Hey guys!" Kiti said.

"Who's that?" Haseem asked.

"Oh that's Kiti." replied Ailla.

Kiti started staring in my eyes like I was some kind of ghost or something.

"Are you ok?" Haseem asked.

Kiti's POV (Point Of View)…

I ran as fast as I can to my friends.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Who's that?" A Male Lion asked.

I looked at him… I never saw him before he must be new to the Pride. He looked Dreamy. I stared at him for a while my eyes sparkling with joy.

"Oh that's Kiti." Ailla explained to the new Male.

I found my self staring at him again.

"Are you ok?" The Male asked me.

"Oh… I'm fine…" I said rather quickly.

"Oh… ok." He said.

"Um… What's your name?" She said.

"Haseem." He replied.

What a hansom name. Then I passed out.

2 days later…(Still In Flashback)

Ailla's friends were a bit more kind now since they got warnings from Ailla. Every time me and Ailla have a Romantic Schene her friends show up. However They had stopped in a couple of days knowing it was wrong.

"Oh hi… Haseem." Kita said going closer to Haseem.

Oh yea I forgot to tell you that there was another friend of Ailla's. And well… She was hitting on me(Falling in love with me.) The problem was that Ailla loved me to. But I loved Ailla more she was more kind, more generous, more loving, and was more helpful. I wanted her.

"Oh hi Kiti." I said as I was looking up in the clouds.

Quickly Kiti gave me a kiss.

"What the…." Haseem said pulling away from the kiss.

"Don't you like it?" She said with a sad face.

I sighed this was going to be tough.

"You don't get it do you?" Haseem asked.

"Get what?" Kiti replied curiously.

"Hmph." I said trying to tell her what she already knew.

"But cant you reconsider?" She said getting close again.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

She gave me a really sad look. I Hate that… because it makes me responsible for everything. Then the unexcitable happened… she started to cry. Then she ran away.

"Haseem!" A voice yelled.

I ran to the place of where the voice came from.

"Oh hi Makal." I said.

"Don't you know its time to eat?" Makal asked.

"No one ever told me." Haseem said.

"Well now you know. Lets go!" Makal said already running.

"Coming!" I said running after Makal.

In the Outlands…(End of Flashback)

Seems like there's a new member in the Three Rock Pride sir. A lion(Moroc) said.

"What! How can this be! That means we have to postpone the attack! Another lion(Kisalt) said sitting on a big chair made of bones.

"No matter we can still take over the pride." He said evily.

"But sir the hyenas had left! We don't have enough strength well be outnumbered and killed!" Moroc said.

"We don't need the hyenas there to stupid, weak, and they always want something in return. Plus I have another idea that will make us be the rulers of the Three Rocked Pride.

They both laughed evily.

How did you like chapter 3? Like it? Hate it? Review and give ideas on how the next chapter should be like. Make the reviews juicy! I'm sorry about the waiting so long for this Chapter most likely it wont happen.(But it might!) Till next time. –Royal Pride -Roar


	4. Evil

The Pride Of A Lion

Sorry for the long wait… I've been very busy lately. I also have other story's to keep up with. I'll try not to make this happen again. Please Review if you can to give ideas. Well on to the Story! I do not own The Lion King Disney does. I only own some OC's(Own Creation)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 Evil<span>

"Hahahahaha!" Kisalt(Leader) and Moroc laughed evilly.

"Wait why are we laughing?" Moroc asked curiously.

"For the death of the King!" Kisalt replied to his question.

"What is he sick?" Moroc asked again.

"No fool! We're going to kill him! And the new guy too!" Kisalt explained shouting.

"Oh ok." Moroc said scared to ask any more questions.

"Follow me Moroc." Kisalt spoke walking east.

"Where are we going sir?" Moroc replied.

"Pride Rock." Kisalt said smiling.

"Why." Moroc said knowing that there was no help there.

"I know a person who can help us kill and take over the Three Rock Pride." Kisalt said chucking.

"Who?" Moroc asked.

"His name is Taka but people call him by Scar." Kisalt explained.

Back at the Three Rock Pride…

"Man theres like nothing to do!" Aca said miserable.

"Your right." Tatam said also miserable and bored.

"C'mon guys! Don't sit on your butts all day!" Tasa said to all of them.

"You have any better suggestions?" Aca replied.

"Yes. We can do anything else than this. C'mon let's take a walk!" Tasa said.

"Ehhh… I need a drink anyway so… sure." Tatam replied getting up on his four paws.

At Pride Rock…

"Dad look!" Simba said pointing at two Male lions walking towards Pride Rock.

Mufasa's eyes widened.

"Rouges!" Mufasa yelled.

"Gather up the Lionesses… Simba go inside." Mufasa said calmly to his son.

"But dad…" Simba said unable to finish.

"No buts now go inside." Mufasa said again.

Simba went into the cave sadly.

"This is not good." Mufasa said to himself.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv!

"Huh what was that?" Mufasa said looking around him.

"Here lion, lion." A human said getting closer with a rifle in his hand.

"This is terribly not good."

Bang!Boom!Bang!

Back at the Three Rock Pride…

Bang!Boom!Bang!

"Wait what was that?" Aca said.

Haseem's eyes widened.

"No not humans." He said to himself.

"Not what?..." Aca asked.

"Humans." Haseem said to Aca.

"Humans?" Aca said confused.

"Some humans kill lions for their fur and skin." Haseem explained.

"Are you serious" Aca asked.

"Yes… they are called poachers." Haseem explained.

"Cmon let's get back to the Pride hurry!" Haseem said.

"I can't one of my legs is asleep!" Aca said.

Haseem quicky put Aca on his back and ran to Pride Rock as fast as his legs could ever take him.

At Pride Rock…

All Mufasa heard was hurry, hurry, hurry. Then he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's a little short but I don't have enough time today for a long one. Some similarities to my other stories and of course the end is just like Chapters 1 end. By the way Please Review to give me some juicy ideas on future Chapters. Here is the question for Chapter 4: Will Mufasa survive? Answer this question in your Reviews. Merry Christmas!... and have a happy New Year! Till next time – Royal Pride – Roar!<p> 


	5. Horrible Events

The Pride Of A Lion

Horrible

"Ohhh crap! No, no, no!" The human said as a whole bunch of lions started to circle him.

He started to look around and clearly he was no match to al of them , even with his rifle he wouldn't be able to take them all out. So he quickly started to run for it… the lions didn't even chase him… they just… watched.

However…. Mufasa was hurt, he took 1 shot on his left front leg and another on the front right and even one in his rib. All totaling 3 bloody shots.

"Oh… no…." Sarabi said getting close to Mufasa who was berathing so heavy.

"Dad! What happened! W-W-Why is-is there b-blood on you?" Simba said with his mouth wide open, shocked.

"Your dad just got in to a tiny little, little, little incident t-that's all…" Sarabi spoke trying to push Simba away from this horrible event.

All the lions stood in shock… very shocked until when finally one stepped up and explained to the others…

"We've got to take him to that monkey he could help! We cant do much here we need an actual doctor! We have to do it quick so he can live!" The lioness said as their only last hope to keep their king alive.

They quickly nodded and took him to the monkey as fast as their legs could take them. However hyenas were on the verge to the monkey also… they hated lions. Plus they were so hungry they were even talking about eating them. Once they reached the monkeys tree he wasn't there. Instead there were 62 hyenas to be exact all around them. The female hyena knew they could take them down. They had the numbers and well all the lions were to weak to fight from the event. "Well look what we have… lions hmmm 12 of them and I'm starving my stomach is eating my leg." Shenzi said to the hyenas convincing them. "Yeah… we could take that injured one and eat him!" some hyena answered who was in the crowd. "Noo stupid!" Shenzi said smacking the hyena. "Were going to eat them all!" Shenzi said again to all. Finally the hyenas started circling them. "Atack!" Shenzi said in a instance.

TLK

*Flash Back Starts….*

Cub/Childhood

"Hey Taka lets go out and play for a while it's a nice day!" Mufasa said trying to convince his brother to play with him and it wasn't the first time… it was the millionth.

"No…. Not today maybe some other day brother, one my legs are to tired…. And… and… uhh…" Taka tried to think of something quick not to get caught. "And it's so very hurt too." Taka lied trying to get out of the conversation hoping his annoying brother will get away from him and leave him be to his own business.

"So that leg has been like that for 6 weeks straight? Yeah right they cure like in a week! Come on don't be a chicken! Play outside where all our friends are! It's so fun!" Mufasa pleaded to him.. still trying as hard as he could to convince him.

Taka thought for a second and quickly had the urge to say something he was trying to say for some weeks now.

"Mufasa cant you ever understand!? You can't control me you're not my master! I am in control of my own life not you… It's "my" life not yours!" Taka said getting mad.

"Ok then…. Don't got to be so grouchy every day. It has been like this since the day our father had the conversation." Mufasa tried to explain and then gave up.

"Well do it your way brother, you can be that way. However its not so smart of you to stay there all day. Doing nothing, as always." Mufasa said to his only brother.

Taka then finally said "Alright I'll go, I'll go just leave me alone when I'm doing something very important." Taka said very seriously to his brother, Mufasa knowing he never did anything anyways.

"Yeah, important.. very important to do nothing all day In the cave." Mufasa then heard footsteps coming their way. Slowly they got closer, and closer, and even closer, until it was so close… Then they stopped.

"What was that all about?" Taka spoke out as he was looking sharply at the entrance of the cave.

Quickly a figure appeared running through the entrance of the cave so quick that no one could even tell what color it was. Mufasa tried to figure out what it was but he just couldn't tell. It was heading straight toward Taka, like a bullet that could not be dodged. It was like a Bugatti Veyron on its top speed, or a jet that was waiting to crash at 700 mph per hour. It was like some one was on fire running trying to put it out with the cool, cold, air. Before He could even blink… he was pinned right to the ground, shocked at who it was.

"Hi.. Taka.. how have you been here… in the cave… all alone?" Sarafina said smiling with her blue sparking eyes looking at him.

Taka just laid there not moving a muscle or speaking a single word but only breathing.

"He's doing alright.." Mufasa spoke up. "But he has been a little different.." He said knowing that he should of said a better word for the last word in his sentence.

"Thanks Mufasa, but… I want to… hear what… Taka wants to say… because it's always you talking for him." Sarafina then turned to Taka still pinning him to the ground and then thought of something to make him talk. "Come on Taka tell me how you've been… please?" Sarfina begged for him to say something. However Taka was still hard as stone not saying nothing. Only breathing… she then thought of something very clever and smart to speak out. "If… you don't talk… then ill keep you pinned… like this all day." She knew this trick will work and waited for his response. Scar then exhaled and spoke. "Fine… fine… I'm doing very fine today." Scar responded using the same word three times in a short sentence that… didn't give much information at all. "That's good to hear, come on lets go play." Sarafina smiled thinking this whole trick might actually work out for her.

"Yes… yes.. I'll go play… for a while." Taka said trying to make her get off of him. It wasn't that she was stronger or heavier, actually it was Taka that was. The thing that was making him not get up was how she pinned him down, he didn't understand though.

She finally got off him… and he started to get off annoyed that he just got 'beaten' by a girl.

"Well if we are going play why waste more time talking here?" Mufasa spoke up listening to the whole thing silently.

"Yes, lets go before precious times gets wasted… after all." Taka looked at Mufasa. "I did make a promise." He said smiling slightly.

Mufasa would then lead the way, Taka right behind him, and Sarafina at the end of the line. They stared to walk through some grasses, many animals could be seen from a short distance. Taka then started to slow down his walking and thought more about his 'plans'.

Taka glared at him, trying to plot a way to be king instead of his brother. Everyday… yesterday, last week… you name it. he would try to convince his mom… or dad to change their minds about the decision. However no luck there, and no luck there, no luck anywhere.

They were certain… absolutely positive about the decision. They wouldn't change their minds unless the world went on fire, and like that would happen. Like seriously what percentage of that will be likely to happen? 0? Yup that's right..

He was then interrupted by Mufasa who stopped. "Were here! Isn't it nice? We can have a secret hide out here!" He said happily trying to convince his brother to be interested in his thoughts.

"It seems… legit." Taka interrupted his brother as he was about to speak again. "Legit enough to play… I guess." He said in a kind voice that he usually doesn't do.

"Legit!? Of course its legit! Look at the view.. the animals.. the water… everything!" Mufasa blurted out thinking this place is the best place in the whole wide world.

Sarafina laughed at the two thinking how funny they were arguing, about some place that didn't even mean much anyways. "Well since were here… lets stop talking so much… and start playing… more." She said to both of them staring at them both.

"Alright.. lets get on with it and get it through with already. I'm getting stalled more and more for quite some time now." Taka replied looking at his paws.

Sarafina would then tag Taka as both her and Mufasa would run away into the high grass. Taka just stared with his mouth open.

"Well I guess this will be interesting…" He said to himself sarcastically.

He started to run through the grass trying to find the two. For once he felt calm and good about being outside, for once he was happy. He didn't need to think about anything now… it was like a vacation from all his worries, a vacation from everything.

Taka then stopped in his tracks when he saw a tail sticking out of the grass… he smiled at how easy it was to catch someone. He slowly but steadily put one paw in front of another and repeating… getting closer to the figure.. Then he quickly tagged Sarafina and run as fast as he could behind a tree.

Sarafina would then get angry at herself for hiding so poorly, Mufasa then jumped over her and started laughing.. "Hahahahahahahaha! You cant catch me!" Hahahahahahahaha!" He said loudly running to the tree where Taka was hiding.

He ran so fast and then collided with his brother. Taka fell back and hit the ground on his back. "Watch were your g…" He was then interrupted by Sarafina putting here paw on Taka and Mufasa.. "Since I got both of you… and at the same time…. That means… I win!" She started to laugh.

"It's all your fault I lost." Taka glared at Mufasa. "I could have won! Beat all of you." He got up.

"Yeah… sure you could have won." Both Mufasa and Sarfina said right at the same exact moment.

"I would have if you hadn't collided with me… I was right behind the tree.." He then heard a noise…

"MUFASA! TAKA! SARAFINA!" Roared a loud voice in the distance.

"Guess we have to go.." Mufasa then yelled out quickly too all of them "Last one is a rotten egg!" Mufasa then sprinted as fast as he could to the figure of Pride rock.

"That's not even fair! Brother!" Taka yelled but it couldn't help as he was already a good distance away from him.

"Well I guess I'll be going…" Taka said as he ran trying to catch up with his brother. Sarafina started to yell at them both for cheating as she struggled to keep up with them.

Taka felt that there was still something to be happy about life, friends, fun… he still had something unique to him and he will respect it as long as he lives.

As they all reached pride rock Taka was second, Mufasa first of course… and Sarafina well…. last…. Sarafina finally had cought up with them both breathing heavily from the run they had just had.

Ahadi was waiting patiently there in the cave. He then spotted them three and quickly told them of what time it was. "Its Midnight! Where have you three been? I was worried sick!" he said trying to tell them to be more responsible when leaving to play.

The cubs were shocked at what time it was. They haven't even noticed how dark it was outside. They were all to focused about playing that they paid no attention to the light.

"Sorry dad…" Mufasa said as he looked very sorry for what he has done. "We didn't even know what time it was.." Taka started to add in.

"Its ok… both of you, next time be more responsible. You know its way past your bedtime." Ahadi then turned to Sarafina. "You too Sarafina.. you need to be responsible also.. now on to sleep.. we have a big day tomorrow.. a very big one." He said laying down falling asleep.

"Really?!" Mufasa said excitedly already hyped up.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you about it tell in the morning… so quickly now… go to sleep.." He said closing his eyes.

The cubs quickly found a spot… and quickly fell into sleep. Sarafina cuddled up next to Taka… he didn't mind after all he had a good day today… he then drifted off into deep sleep.

TLK

*Flash Back Ends…*

"I hope my Dad… will be ok…" Simba said trying to hold back tears. Nala then came up to him and tried to make him feel better.. "Its ok… I know it will be alright.." She herself fighting of the urge of crying. "I rea-lly hope s-o…." He then hugged nala hoping his dad would be alright.

TLK

*To The Three Rock Pride…*

Haseem calmed down.. after hearing the gun shots he started to go crazy… He was glad that they were over though… very glad. He then turned his running into walking as he then would turn to a stop. He would let Ailla oh his back telling her its safe now..

"I cant believe that.. there is people here… hunting…" He said startled at him being a human once… before… He looked up seeing a bird fly high in the air freely, peacefully…

"Haseem… don't you think that… maybe… the human has shot something? Why else would he shoot his weapon for… no apparent reason?" She asked knowing a very little about them.

"Yes… that's… true…. Very true…" He replied then saying "We've got to check out what has happened… but later… only later… He turned to face Aca. "Is you leg still hurting?" He asked concerned if she could walk on her paws.

"Yes… I am alright now…. Thanks to you." She smiled as she started to walk to the Pride…

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh no!" Haseem said as a jeep drove right there only about 10 yards away. In that jeep was a person with… a gun that gun was pointing at him right at him. The person put his hand on the trigger and said "Bye bye stupid cat!" He laughed as he pulled the trigger. *BAAAAAM*

**How did you like the story? Yeah I know it took 8 months for a update. That's so crazy long. I had my internet down and no one could fix it.. and now it just started working… well tell me how you liked the story in the reviews and I promise ill update in like a week or even sooner! Whoooo**


End file.
